Izlac
Setting Izlac (pronounced /Izlaθ/), is an artistic language created for with the only objective of serving as a communication among some people. Its names comes from the two first(i, z) and the three last letters of its alphabet(l, a, c). It is based on the Spanish and Catalan pronunciation and on Arabic writing. Declensions are inspired on Basque. Vocabulary is being created without relying on any particular language, although much of the words come from Spanish after a large deformation. Phonology Izlac has 5 vowels and 19 consonants in terms of phonology. Vowels This means that vowels are pronounced as in Spanish. Diphthongs don't exist, so clusters like ou, ei or au must be pronounced /ou/, /ei/ or /au/ respectively, and don't */ow/, */ej/ or */aw/. Consonants If you like to know how to transcribe this to roman alphabet, then go to Writting system Phonotactics In Izlac, all the syllabes are constructed around a vowel. They can have some consonants, the way they are constructed is in the following outline: ©(L)V(N)© C - Consonant V - Vowel L - Liquid consonant (l, r) N - Nasal consonant (m, n) Syllabes can not finish in a voiced consonant (The only exception is the name of the language, Izlac). Moreover, if there are a nasal consonant and a final one, the nasal must be articulated as the other consonant. Grammar Izlac is an agglutinative language, but nouns are quite synthetic. It has a SOV model, whith some adpositions (I haven't decided yet if they will be prepositions or postpositions) and some preffixes and suffixes (with many that can be considered particles). The alignment is Ergative-Absolutive. Izlac don't distinguishes any genre, but it differetiates between indeterminated, singular and plural. You must use singular or plural when you are talking about something specific (ie: A car (IND), The car (SIN/PLU), Peter(SIN)). Nouns Nouns are declinated by case and number. Izlac has 13 cases, which can be divided in nuclear cases, genitive cases, locative cases and other cases. Nuclear cases Izlac has 3 nuclear cases. They refer to relations between subject and object. The declensions are the next: Letters between brackets are added when the root of the noun finish with consonant. Genitive cases Izlac have two genitive cases: Possesive genitive and de facto genitive The declension are the next: Locative cases Izlac has 5 locative cases: The declensions are the next: Other cases Izlac has 3 of these cases: The declensions are the next: Pronouns Pronouns are words that substitutes a noun phrase. In Izlac there are many types: Personal pronouns Izlac distinguishes personal pronouns by person, number and case: Adjectives In Izlac adjectives normally are after the noun they modify to. Moreover, the declension of the noun is deleted and it passes to the adjective: Lentreu: The book => Lentre goratu: The red book Izlac's adjectives don't have any particular ending, so it doesn't exist any method to know if a word is an adjective or not. Determiners Posesivos y demostrativos. Interrogativos. Numerals Izlac number system is decimal. The system is quite similar to the English one. Here we can se that some peculiar thing. With numbers up to 1 million, we see that we use the scientific scale. We use the word 'xat', which signifies 'times', a prefix based on number from 1 to 9 and the particle 'elu', which means "ten to the (3*prefix)" (10^(3*n)). So 'tat xat telu' would mean: One times ten cubed (1*10^3), 'senbi cots xat telu noikatsi txar' : twenty-five times ten cubed plus three hundred six (25*10^3+306=25.306) and 'Cots xat selu fuitkatsi helebi sen xat telu jaukatsi helebi fuit' : five times ten to the sixth plus nine hundred eighty-two times ten cubed plus seven hundred eighty-nine (5*10^6+982*10^3+789=5.982.789). Adverbs Verbs Writing sytem Izlac alfabet comprises 17 letters and 6 diacritical marks, but writed it has 24 letters. Vowels may be written in two ways: with a diacritic (after a consonant) or with the vowel sign and a diacritic (before a consonant or isolated). Each letter of the alphabet has its begining, middle, end, isolated and its old capital form. The transcription of the alfabet is as follows: They represent the next phonemes: /ʧ/ and /ʤ/ are ok for tx, as well as /ʦ/ or /ʣ/ for ts. Dictionary Other words - Ilux "Music" - Tsi "Pen" - Tsor "Force (Physics)" - Pacu "Meat" - Kaner "Creation" - Gemjanc "Sport" - Gorat "Red" - Ret "Village" - Rolets "Declension" - Rak "Stupid, idiot" - Rakun "Corner" - Rajonk "Seduction" - Dronts "To throw" - Encu "Place" - Eon "Human" - Empitxonx "Kiss" - Hertxen "Garden" - Haluc "Time" - Ongrom "Bread" - Oox "Alcohol" - Omhats "Car" - Oli "Light" - Lentre "Book" - Lomhron "Damage" - Lamra "Train" - Adunts "Even" Example text Category:Languages